A Fresh Start
by EmosettLKCL
Summary: Rosalie Hale and her 2 sisters Bella and Alice have just moved from their hometown ,Phoenix, to rainy Forks. Their lives have been normal but will that change once they meet the Cullens? Story better than the summary. Mainly RxE,but will include JxA and ExB in some . Rated T for future chapters.
1. New City,New Life!

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything except this story...All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer :(**

**R-Pov:**

I sighed dumping my bags into my new room."Well this is gonna be fun!"I thought sarcastically.

My name's Rosalie Hale I have long blonde hair,I'm 5'9,curves in all the right places and from what I hear from my sisters,I'm the beautiful sister. My sisters are my best friends, we're all 16, me being the oldest one,then Bella and finally Alice. Bella has chocolate brown eyes,long brown hair and is about 5'4. She's the quite one out of us three and is really pretty but she does't think so. Then there's Alice. She has green eyes,spiky jet black hair and is 4'9. She's the bubbly one and loves to go shopping. We all think the others are more beautiful,especially Bella,but the other 2 are always there to convince us otherwise.

My sisters,parents and I had just move from sunny Phoenix to rainy Forks. We moved because my dad had just gotten a new job in Seattle but they decided to move to forks because they wanted us to be in a small town instead of being used to the huge city-like towns.

I decided to go to sleep seeing as it was as I finished brushing my teeth I noticed Alice and Bella at my doorway.I slid into bed with them,we may be 16 but we still need each other,and there were boxes in all the other rooms. I sighed one last time before feeling my eyes close and falling asleep.


	2. Sisters Forever!

**A/N:Second chapter!It's really more of a filler chapter. S they're gonna go to school tomorrow and they might meet the boys there too. Carlisle and Esme will be in this story as close friends of the girls parents,since their dad is a doctor,and I couldn't leave them out coz I love them!Hope you guys enjoy and review!**

**R-Pov**

I woke up to the most amazing smell ever! I looked around the bed and saw that Alice and Bella were gone.I knew Alice was either already unpacking or picking out what she was gonna wear and Bella was probably downstairs making breakfast.

I slowly went downstairs,still a bit groggy. "Bella?" I yawned walking in the kitchen.

"Finally!Gosh,you know how long I've been trying to get you up?"Bella said a little flustered.

I shrugged "what's the time?"I asked looking at what she was chip pancakes! She knows they're my weakness!

"It's 1:00pm!"Bella nearly yelled

"What?!"I matched her volume.I never sleep that long!Yeah sure,I may not be a morning person but I always get up before 12 on a weekend."Why didn't you wake me up?"I asked Bella

"I thought you were dead,well that's how you sleep!"Bella argued "So I knew you were only going to get up with the help of food!"Bella finished,handing me a plate with 10 pancakes on it.I quickly dug in and scoffed them down like a person who hasn't eaten for years

"Gee Rose,you may look like a model but you sure do eat a lot"I heard my younger sister Alice say as she came down the stairs.

"Yup"I smiled

Bella and Alice grabbed their plates of pancakes and quickly joined me.

"Are _they_ at work?"I asked might not of made sense to other people but they knew who I was talking about.

**B-Pov**

I sighed as Rose asked if _they_ were here."When are they ever at home?"I questioned.

_They_ meant our we turned 14 they both became workaholics. Mom was a high-up lawyer while dad was doctor. They finished late almost every night and,because they worked in Seattle, they usually book a hotel for the night. We never really see them but we've gotten used to they are rich so we do have credit cards always topped up,a huge house that we don't need and our own cars.

"True",Alice whispered. It was a tough subject for all of us especially Alice,since they missed her sweet 16.

"I'm gonna go unpack the rest of my clothes,"Alice said

"Me too"Rose also said

I nodded,I had already unpacked and had a shower.I noticed Alice looking sad as she put her dish in the sink. "Hey Ali?"I said getting up

"Yea Bell?"She replied

"Back to school tomorrow!How 'bout we go shopping once you finished packing?"I asked her

"eeeeeeeeee of course!I can't believe you actually want to go!"Alice squeled running upstairs to quickly get unpacked.I hate shopping but I sometimes I go if I want a book and to make Alice happy.

Rose and Alice knew all about fashion but I knew absolutely and converse were more my thing and Alice is always trying to put me in heels,while Rose tries to put me in dresses.

"Not that Alice isn't always hyper but why is she unpacking at 20 miles per hour?"Rose said coming down the stairs

"You're done packing?"I asked

"Yea I did most of it last night"She replied

"Well that was fast and we're going shopping"I said

"Nearly Done"Alice yelled from upstairs

"Kay,I texted dad and he said that the room decorator is gonna do our rooms so don't worry about it,"Rose was such a daddy's girl while Alice and I were mom's girls.

"Done!"Alice said speeding down the stairs."Ugh Bella I'm gonna let you wear those fashion crimes you like to call shoes because you are willing to come shopping and because the rest of your outfit has the Alice seal of approval,"She stated looking me up and down.

I looked at what I was wearing,I had a dark blue flowing top on with gray skinny jeans,my black converse and a black had tight black skinny jeans,red heels,and a red jacket thrown over her figure hugging black Alice went for a more girly look with a purple dress,white flats and a white cardigan.

"Let's go,"Alice all but screamed grabbed our matching Gucci bags and headed out to our cars.

"I'm driving!"Rose said.I grabbed 2 random keys off the hook and she closed her eyes and grabbed the Yellow. This was always how we decide to choose the cars we take if we can't decide or we want to be spontaneous. There are 8 cars. My blue Aston Martin Vantage,Rosalie's BMW M3 red convertible,Alice's 911 turbo,and Dad has a Motorcycle,Ferrari,Lamborghini and Cadillac while Mom just has a Mercedes

"Looks like we're taking my Porsche,"Alice yelled getting in the front.

"Yup but tomorrow we're taking my Aston Martin,"I said looking at my vanquish and jumping in the backseat.

*Skip Shopping*

I was sooo tired,Alice made us shop for 7 hours so now it was nearly 9pm and I was hungry!After we ate we went home and Alice and Rose were pouting,being the shopaholics they are.I headed up to my room with the 20 bags Alice got for me.I got in my pyjamas and jumped on my bed.I grabbed out my new copy of Wuthering Heights and started about 10pm I stopped reading and started to put the clothes Alice had brought for wasn't even half of what Alice got 50 bags while Rosalie got 70!Rosalie didn't even buy her accessories only shoes and clothes! My favourite thing that we got was probably the matching letter pendants we all got with "_Sisters Forever_" engraved on them.I had a "B",Rose had a "R" and Alice had a "A".We also got matching Prada was Blue,Rose had a red one and Alice had Pink.I finally noticed the time and went to sleep.

"Night guys"I sleepily yelled

"Sweet dreams"Rose replied

"Night Bella"Alice said as well.I smiled before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

**A/N:How was that?Review Review Review!I hope you guys like it and I'll update faster if I get more reviews!**

**Bye,Stay Awesome!**

**EmosettLKCL**


	3. Dreams Turned Into Reality!

**A/N: Hey guys! Another chapter yay! Please review whether you want to tell me if it's good or bad! Any reviews are appreciated! Also you can tell me which characters you want to see or see more in this story. The Cullen boys look like their vampire self, so gold eyes. That's it for now! Enjoy and please review!**

**- Emosett.**

**R-Pov**

_" I love you Rosie," _I heard someone say, but who was it?

_" Don't say that," _I heard someone else say. Was that me?But why would I say that?

_" Forever." _The guy whispered again wrapping his arms around me. Right now I knew I was dreaming, it felt real but when I tried to turn around, no one was there.

_"Forever," _I heard the mystery person say again. I quickly turned around, only to be met by a pair of gold eyes. I tried running to him but he got farther away.

_"Wait!" _I tried to yell.

**Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppp!**

I quickly woke up to my blaring alarm clock. **5:30am? **Well I knew I would never go back to sleep so I got out of bed and hopped in my shower. I quickly washed my hair with my favourite shampoo ,which smelt like roses, and used the matching body wash. I quickly got out and started blowing my hair. I was just finished when I heard a high pitched scream. I ran out of my bathroom in only a towel and ran to Alice's room with Bella trailing behind me.

" What happened?" Bella said behind me rushing in.

" I have nothing to wear!" Alice wailed. I slightly rolled my eyes before replying.

" Ali! We went shopping yesterday!"

"Oh yeah," She said day dreaming. "Kay Bella go have a shower and meet me in my room and Rose you know how to dress yourself but do my hair kay?" She asked.

" Fine," I replied while Bella moaned about having to play "Bella Barbie".

***30 minutes Later***

I laughed as I ran downstairs. Bella had just spent 20 minutes playing Barbie and she absolutely hated what she was wearing. She did look amazing but she wasn't so sure.

" Rose! Stop laughing!" She said getting frustrated.

" Okay fine!Tell Alice to hurry up. We only have 20 minutes" I said, noticing the time.

" I'm here," She said gliding down the stairs.

She was wearing a pink blouse with white shorts and pink flats. She also had her white jacket thrown on top too. Bella was wearing a black mini skirt, figure hugging blue top and her black sweater thrown on top. She paired it with black ankle boots.

I on the other hand had on red,skin tight jeans,black louboutins stilettos,a white singlet and a red jacket thrown over.

" Yay we look perfect!" Alice smiled. I had to admit we did look good.

I quickly ran to the garage and jumped in the Vanquish. Bella and Alice joined me and I quickly reversed out and sped to our new school: Forks High. We were nearly there when Alice got a text.

" Who's that from Ali?" I asked looking back at her in the mirror but instantly regretted it when I saw her face drop.

" Mom. She said her and dad aren't gonna be here for your birthday," She said.

"It's okay," I said my voice cracking at the end. It still hurt when they missed something like this. I hadn't even realized the tear that slipped down my cheek.

" It's okay Rose. A new school, a new start." Bella said as I pulled into the school.

I knew she was right and we soon came to a stop.

" Ohhh I wish we went with the Caddilac or something that wasn't showy" Bella moaned only know realizing that the attention would be on us. We had,by far, the best car. We got out and as soon as we did all eyes were on us. All the boys were drooling at us and the girls were looking at us with envy. That's when the whispers started.

_"Damn look at them. I call the brunette"_

_"Ugh no one is that perfect. How? Perfect blonde hair,perfect figure,perfect EVERYTHING!"_

_"That pixie girl has to be easy. I mean she'll fall for anything and me"_

_" Those louboutins aren't even available here yet!"_

_"Typical. Stuck up,dumb blonde,crazy girl and shy girl,"_

_" Oh new kids I hope we can be friends"_

I sighed typical stereotypes. We walked to the office with everyone staring at us.

We walked up to the table and the receptionist didn't even look up.

" Umm we're the new students. The Hales," Alice said. The receptionist still didn't look up.

"Ahh hello?Earth to lady that pays no attention to anyone" I snapped. She quickly looked up and stuttered. Half of which was because of our beauty and the other half was because of my attitude.

" Umm ah-h yea the Hales?Ye-ea here are-e yo-our schedules," She stuttered. I rolled my eyes.

" Yeah no thank you," I snapped. When it came to school I was an ice queen. People thought I was stuck up and shallow but I just push them away. It was easier

" Looks like we all have the same schedule," Alice said excitedly. Our schedule was:

**1st=History**

**2nd=Math**

**3rd=Free Period**

**4th=Study Hall**

**5th=Science**

**6th=Lunch**

**7th=English**

**8th=P.E**

" Guys we left our bags in the car lets quickly get them and go to class," Bella said.

We had 10 minutes to get to class and it was on the other side of the school.

As we got to the parking lot we noticed a different car. A silver Volvo was parked on the other side of the parking lot. It was by far ,not including the Vantage, the best car in the parking lot. We quickly got our bags out and were about to turn to go to our class when we heard the door of the Volvo open. Out stepped 3 boys. They looked to be about seniors. There was a bronze haired one who was tall yet muscular and looked like a greek god. Then there was a taller yet more lanky guy with curly blonde hair and a cowboy air about him. Then there was the last one. He was taller and looked like a body builder. He had brown hair with slight curls and looked intimidating but you could tell he was a teddy bear. The bronze haired one was staring at Bella and she was blushing but smiling at the ground. Then the blonde one was looking at Alice who was smiling right back. I quickly looked at the teddy bear and he was already staring. I don't know why but I felt a stab of pain cross through my body and I was hoping it didn't show. I was hoping he didn't notice but his smile dropped and I knew he saw. Though I turned away I couldn't help feeling something familiar about him. It was only when I turned back to look at him did I notice his eyes. Gold. Just like the ones... In my dream.

**A/N:Yay another chapter up!I'd like to thank GrimWaters who was the first person to review both my stories !Please review!It would help a lot and I'll update faster if you !**

**-Emosett!**


	4. Gold and Violet!

**A/N: Hey guys! It's me with an update yay!Kay so I absolutely hate unfinished stories and I really don't want to let the people, who are reading my stories, I'll try to complete the 2 I have now first, before starting a new one. I hope you enjoy and please review even if it's one word or bad that's fine by me. I mean reviews are reviews right?Anyway on with the story!Enjoy and review please!**

**Disclaimer:It's hers! It's all hers! Nothing belongs to me...yet.**

**-Emosett!**

**Em-Pov**

Hi!I'm Emmett the Awesome!Nah just kidding.I'm Emmett Cullen and I'm 18 with curly brown hair. I have 2 brothers,who are also 18, named Edward and Jasper.

Edward has bronze hair and is semi serious and Jasper has blonde hair and is a 's why we get along so well! Anyway my dad is a doctor and he just got a job transfer,to a small town in Wahington called Forks.

Man I'm gonna miss New York,but you get used to it when you move nearly every 6 months.

Though my brothers and I were a bit sad to leave this city we were excited to see if the girls there were pretty. Yeah I mean there were some really pretty girls hair but they always threw themselves at us. Yeah sure,we have good looks that we got from our parents but they just screamed desperate. Anyway they might have been pretty but they weren't beautiful.

My brothers and I just wanted to settle down now and find the right girl.

Our parents are Dr, Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen. Some people say that there the most beautiful couple in the world. Mom had caramel hair and rare gold was about 5'6 and had a slim but soft body. She was the most nicest person I have ever had always been complimented on her loving nature. Dad was also inhumanely were always saying he looked like a movie star.

He had snow blonde hair and the same gold eyes as mom. He was tall, standing at about 6'3 but was very muscular. He was very compassionate about his work,friends and most importantly his family.

Mom and Dad were relieved to move. Dad, because of all the nurses that threw themselves at him and because of the busy city,and mom because she quickly got annoyed with the nurses and was so close to slapping one of them,for flirting with dad. While dad worked at the hospital, mom had her own architecture mom's business and mix that with dads work and that made us a very rich family.

We had packed up everything in the house and mom had travelled down a few months earlier to renovate the house. We would be going to Seattle first to meet up with one of Dad's best friends, that he knew since med-school. And then we would drive one and a half more hours 'til we get to the small town of forks.

I was beyond excited. Mom said that our new house was huge!Apparently it was 3 stories with 7 bedrooms each with their own en suite. Then there was the basement that she turned into a games room,then mom and dad had their own studies and finally the second living room that had Edward's baby grand piano in. It sounded amazing.

We were just about to leave when Jasper mentioned something ,or someone, to Edward and . Sharni had been our best friend while we were here. She had long brown hair, brown eyes and was tall and slim. She was nice and caring and she had a huge crush on me. I may have not have liked her,how she liked me, at the start, but the more we hung out, the, more my feelings changed. I don't know why but I don't think I would miss her. Something tells me this move is gonna be different.

***Time Skip***

Goodbye New York. Hello Forks.

After we said goodbye to Sharni we quickly sped off, hoping to forget our old life and focus on our new life. Wow focus and me together? Oh man something is wrong with me.

Sharni was crying as we left but she promised to keep in touch.

I was following my mom and dad who were in the Mercedes. I was driving in my Jeep and Dad said that the rest of the cars would come next week except the Volvo because Edward was desperate to have his dad hired a driver to drive it. I was humming along to a song on the radio when Jasper chose a random CD of mine and pushed play.

_"Our love runs deep like a chevy"_

_"If you fall I will fall with you baby"_

"Really Emmett?" Jasper said giving me the 'Are-you-serious' look.

"What?It's catchy," I said defending my choice of music. It's true Demi Lovato could really sing!

_"Coz that's the way I like to do it"_

_"That's the way I li-" _

"Hey!" I said glaring at Jazz who skipped the song.

"Too girly," Was his quickly changed the song to the next one.

_"Uh!Mmm,yeah ah,"_

_"La la la la!"_

_"Hey, boy you never had much game"_

_"Thought I needed to upgrade. So I went and walked away way way,"_

"Emmett what the hell is this?" Edward chimed in. I just shrugged.

"Just look at the CD title," I said as Jazz took the CD out.

"_Emmett's Pop Princess Songs," _Jasper and Edward laughed."Really?" He said in-between laughs.I soon joined in but after 5 minutes of laughing I stopped and said

"They are sooo good though. Yeah!And wasn't that guy in _"Call Me Maybe" _hot?" I asked in a girly voice, making us go into another round of laughter.

After we stopped our laughing, we pulled into a gas station. We quickly got gas and food that could feed 10 people. Hey we're guys!What did you expect?Anyway it was Jasper's turn to drive so I quickly jumped in the back,since Edward called shotgun, and I fell into a deep sleep.

_"I love you Rosie," Someone whispered. I think it was was I talking to?And who was this Rosie chick?_

_"Don't say that," A musical voice said.I turned to the voice and there in front of me was the most beautiful girl in the world. She had wavy blonde hair that fell to her waist, full lips, a hour glass figure and was about 5'8. But the feature that stood out the most were her eyes. Her eyes were an unusual shade of blue,almost violet. She had to be an angel and I had to be dreaming._

_ No one can be that beautiful,that stunning,that perfect._

_"Forever," I heard myself whisper .I wrapped my arms around her tiny figure and tried to sneak one more look at this perfect angel. "Forever," I once again whispered, just a little bit louder now. _

_I felt my body moving. Wait stop!What am I doing?Please, just let me see her one last time! The next time I'll see her will be in heaven, and I can't wait that long!_

_"Wait," I heard her call._

_I breathed a sigh of relief as my body came to a gentle stop. I turned around and was met by MY angel. Her violet eyes were locked on my golden ones. Two unusual eye colours, yet they matched perfectly my body began to move away,I knew I was never going to see her again, only in my dreams. _

_"Emmett!"_

_I could tell this dream was over. The person yelling my name didn't have the melodic voice that my angel had. Instead it was deep and husky. Even though I had already left my angel, I didn't want to leave!But luck was not on my side today._

I opened my eyes to come face to face with Jasper.

"He's alive!" Jasper said melodramatically.

"Dammit Jasper! I was having the best dream in my life 'til you woke me up," I said, annoyed that my angel was gone and I'll probably never see her again.

"Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen!Watch your language!" I heard my mom scold. What?When did she get here?

"Yeah, were in Seattle by the way,"Edward said,almost reading my mind,and jumping out of the car.

Oh, so that's why she was in here,she was getting her bags.

"Sorry mom," I said giving her an innocent look. She just laughed as I got out of the car and ambushed Jasper into a headlock.

I was just about to pin Jasper, when I heard mom calls us over.

"Boys,stop messing about and come meet your fathers friend," She said.

"Sorry mom."We said in unison. Only then did we realize where we were. Right now we were standing in front of a huge building that had _"Seattle Hospital" _written on the top part of the building. Dad,mom and Edward were talking to a man who looked to be in his late 30's. He had dark brown hair and was about 6'3 but muscular, just like dad was. I had only seen him from behind so I went up to introduce myself but dad bet us there.

"Leo, these are my other sons: Emmett and Jasper. Jasper,Emmett this is Mr Leonardo Hale," Dad said formally.

"Nice to meet you Mr Leonardo Hale," I said holding my hand out. Jasper did the same but Mr Hale just laughed and shook our hands.

"Please,just call me Leonardo," He said smiling. I laughed but stopped when I saw the rest of his face. It was structured so perfectly: Full lips, sharp cheekbones and a strong jawline. My dad and him could have easily been mistaken for brothers with their inhumane beauty. But once again the thing I noticed the most was his eyes. They were violet. Just like Rosie's.

Oh man when am I gonna forget about her? I sighed mentally.

"What's the matter Em?" I heard my dad say.I was confused for a minute before I realized I had sighed out loud. That explains it.

"Ahh nothing," I said.

"Carlisle,why don't you get the paperwork sorted out and we'll wait here," Mom here for 3 hours?I wasn't excited about that!It was already 6pm and I was still tired from my nap. Once again my mind got read,but not by Edward by dad.

"It's alright love. The boys are looking pretty tired,especially Em and Edward. You head home and I'll be there at 10." Dad said.I mentally thanked him and shook Leonardo's hand. After we had our goodbyes,Edward,Jazz and I had a mini race to the car. Edward won but me and Jazz knew he cheated.

***Skip Car Ride***

There's only one word I can think of!WOW! This house was amazing!From the outside it looked stunning but the inside was even better!

On one side of the house the entire wall was glass. There were actually 3 living rooms,one for normal purposes,the other for Edwards piano and the last one was a media room/mini movie all had our own rooms with an en suite in each one,including guest rooms. The basement was a games room with a pool table,games and 60' inch flat screen T.V. Dad also convinced mom that we were old enough to have a mini bar as well. There was a 10 car garage and many more rooms. This house was way bigger than any house we had lived in and it looked like we were gonna be staying here a while.

My room was amazing! It had a huge bed,a flat screen and so much more!All our belongings were already packed in the walk-in wardrobe so we didn't need to worry about un-packing.I quickly stepped in to the hallway,since the rooms were soundproof.

"Thanks Mom!" My brothers and I shouted in unison,as if we were triplets. I heard my mom's airy laugh ring through the house

. I was beginning to feel tired so I jumped in the shower,brushed my teeth and hoped into bed. I quickly let the soft,silky sheets engulf me and drag me into a deep sleep.

***The Next Morning***

Then next morning I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs.

"FOOD!" I yelled and quickly jumped out of bed. I heard my brothers muttering under their breath about how much of a "Hooligan" I was. I just laughed and ran downstairs and into the kitchen where my mother was standing at the stove,turning the bacon over.

"Morning mom," I said. She smiled at me but then waved her finger.

"You are not to eat until you have gotten dressed and washed up," Mom said.

I heard Jasper and Edward quickly run upstairs and I decided to follow quickly as we only had 30 minutes to get ready.

After eating we only had 15 minutes left to get school and it was a 20 minute drive.

"Dang it Em!You're such a girl sometimes!"Edward said,flustered bout having to be late on the first day of school.

"Yeah!" Jazz piped up."_Which shoes go with this jacket?Black or Grey?"_ He said mockingly. It was a hard choice! I eventually went with white shoes,instead of going with the black or now we were 5 minutes away from school and it had already soon pulled up to Forks Highschool. There were still some people hanging in the parking lot or standing by their cars. Speaking about cars,though there were a lot of them, they weren't very flash cars. We had by far the best car.

We were still looking for a carpack and finally found one right next to...

"Is that an Aston Martin Vantage?"Jasper said his eyes popping out.

"Man!I haven't even gotten my Vanquish yet and that was made before the Vantage,"Edward added.

"Man,the guys that own this car are either really rich or they have connections,"I car was so awesome and was only available in Europe. We were still talking about the car that we didn't see the owners of the car jump in it.

They soon jumped out and were walking away until we opened the door and hopped out. They instantly turned around and there,in front of us,stood three amazingly beautiful girls.

I noticed Edward looking at the brunette and Jasper looking at the shorter girl which means I had the last girl.I was almost sure that I was dreaming because there in front of me was my angel.

Everything about her was the same. The hair,the figure and the same unusual eyes. My breath caught in my throat as we locked eyes. I smiled faintly but it dropped when I saw a look of what could be pain,flash across her face. One moment it was there and the next it wasn't. Why was my angel in pain? She knew I had seen it and quickly looked away. She then looked at my brothers and her friends and then took a quick glance back at a moment she looked shocked and then her face went normal.

I had never believed in love at first sight...Until now.

**A/N:How was that?I did it extra long to makeup for the other short chapters and I got more reviews on the other I also don't own "Made in the USA" By Demi Lovato or "Want you Back" By Cher Lloyd. I hopped you enjoyed reading it and REVIEW!It means a lot!And if you like it and review then,then I'll update faster and make them longer!Thanks and I hoped you enjoyed it!**

**-Emosett!**


	5. Crushes!

**A/N:Hey guys!Chapter 5 yay! If you guys continue reading,you will understand what the dream was about. Clue about the dream: That isn't the last you've seen of Sharni. And when you think of Sharni,think of Sharni Vinson. Coz Kellan Lutz went out with Sharni Vinson,so that's why she's in it. I'll shut up and get on with the story! Hope you enjoy and review!Thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer:I keep forgetting these.I don't own Twilight or Sharni Vinson. I only own the story.I think.**

**R-Pov:**

How is this even possible? My eyes were locked onto his. I tried to tear them away but they were frozen. I was snapped out of my thoughts by the warning bell, meaning we only had 5 more minutes to get to class.

"Guys!We have to go," I said walking away.

"Oh yeah! Bye," Bella said blushing as red as a tomato. I was walking to the front doors when I heard a voice.

"Rosie!" The voice from my dreams said. How did he know my name? I turned around and he was running after me.

"My name is Emmett Cullen," He said and held his hand out.

"Rosalie. How do you know my name?" I said in a deadly voice,ignoring his hand. See I told you. Pushing everyone away is easier.

"Listen I know this might sound crazy but-" He started before Alice cut him off

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Guys we're gonna be late on our first day!" She said sprinting off.

"Let's go," I said to Bella,pulling her with me and forgetting all about Emmett.

"Rosalie and Isabella Hale. Care to explain why you're 3 minutes late on your first day?" Our history teacher Mr Davey asked,pushing his glasses up. I scanned the room looking for Alice and there she sat at the back table, looking like a perfect angel. I glared at her.

"Well our sister Alice,in the back there, was talking to us about our History teacher. Then she said,and I quote:_Our History teacher is_ t_he most hottest,dreamiest guy in the_ _world_. Then she made us late by stopping us every now and again to talk about him. Him meaning you," I said with a smirk as Alice went bright red.

"Ah I see. Well I am not putting you 3 next to each other so you can sit in an individual desk and wait for the other 3 new students or you can sit in the 2 spare seats." She finished. Alice was alone at her table so I decided to sit in the empty table behind her,while Bella decided on the empty table in front of her.

"I'm gonna kill you Rose!" She hissed looking back at me. I just smiled back innocently.

The teacher was talking about the civil war,when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," He said,stopping his speech. 3 guys walked in. But not just any guys,the silver Volvo guys.

"We're the new students," The bronze haired one said.

"Ah yes the Cullens," He said only now looking at them. "Kay,Edward you can sit by Isabella Hale,Jasper you can sit by Alice Hale and Emmett you can sit by Rosalie Hale," The teacher said. Bella was blushing at her desk,Alice was bouncing in her seat and me? I was burning holes into the teachers back.

Emmett slid in the seat next to me.

"Hi,Rosalie right?" He said with a smile. I thought I would hate sitting next to him but he had a childish air about him.

"Yeah,Emmett right?" I asked him.

"That's me! Anyway I didn't get to finish what I was saying in the parking lot," He said.

"Yeah,sorry about Alice,she can be a bit hyper sometimes. So carry on about the parking lot thing," I said. Wanting to know what he was gonna say. He just laughed at the Alice part but replied anyway.

"Well this might sound crazy but I had a dream." He said sheepishly. "It was about you and I thought you were an angel," He said. I was shocked and surprised.

"That's...sweet." I said. I looked forward and saw Alice talking excitedly to Jasper. Then there was Bella who was talking to Edward.

"So this your first day?" He asked.

"Yea,you?"

"Yup, just moved here yesterday,"

"Oh cool. Why did you move here?" I asked him.

"My dad is a doctor so he just got transferred from New York to Seattle,"

"Oh cool. My dad's a doctor too," I said. I was so caught up in my conversation with Emmett that I hadn't realized how fast class went.

"Hey so what's your next class?" Emmett asked.

"Math. Here let me see your schedule," I asked.

**1st=History**

**2nd=Science**

**3rd=Free Period**

**4th=Study Hall**

**5th=Math**

**6th=Lunch**

**7th=English**

**8th-P.E**

"Cool!We have the same classes except for 2 classes," I said grabbing my stuff and following him out.

"Great. Well my brothers and I have the same schedule so they'll be in the same classes!" Emmett said smiling even wider. Aww he had dimples.

"Well looks like my sisters are hanging out with them so maybe we could sit by each other?" I asked. My0 sisters were walking in front of us. Alice was talking about random stuff to Jasper and Bella was talking about a guy called Debussy to Edward.

"Yeah!That would be great!" He said. I had only just noticed the whispers.

_"Ohmigod they have to be brothers! Gold eyes and they're all hot!"_

_"Damn it!He already called the blonde!"_

_"What the hell?Why is the cute blonde talking to the hyper freak?"_

_"Aww they all look so cute together,"_

Man,these people didn't know when to stop the gossip.

"Hey,why don't we hang out at lunch? Your brothers and my sisters can get to know each other more," I said.

"Yeah. See you then Rosie," he said and I laughed.

"Rosie?" I asked him.

" That was what I called you in my dream." He said with a dimply smiled. I just blushed.

"Well,see you at lunch," I said and ran up to Bella and Alice.

"Bye Rosie!" he yelled back.

"Ohmigosh! Jasper is sooo sweet! He's sensitive and doesn't mind my craziness!" Alice said,bouncing up and down.

"Well Edward actually tries to get to know me. Plus he loves books and music!" Bella said with a slight blush.

"Emmett's...perfect. He knows how to make me smile and doesn't care about my looks. Plus he likes my personality," I finished. All of it was true! I normally played hard to get to see if the guy was worth it but something was different about Emmett.

"Ohmigod, is Rosalie Hale blushing?" Alice asked making me blush even more. Nobody,except my family, has made me blush.

"Yes,yes,yes she is!" Bella squealed.

"Shesh Bella! You've been hanging around Alice way too much," I laughed. We were walking into math class when 3 blonde chicks came up to us.

"Hi. You guys must be new. I'm Lauren and these are my friends Tanya and Irina." She said pointing to her friends behind her. "Look we run the school and whenever there are new guys, we get first taste okay?" She said attempting to glare at us but one of her fake eyelashes were stuck in her eye.

"Please. They're not little puppies that will come to your every need. They're real,unlike you," I said pushing past them.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Irina asked

"Gosh do we have to spell it out to you? FAKE! It means you're fake." Alice said, quickly getting annoyed with them.

"Ugh whatever!" Lauren yelled,storming into the hallway.

We went in to class and everybody started clapping.

"What are they doing?" I whispered to my sisters.

"I don't know," They both said. There were 3 empty chairs but they both had someone next to them. Bella sat by a girl with brown hair and glasses. Alice sat down by a girl with curly-brown hair and I sat down by a blonde girl.

"Hey.I'm Kate," She said holding her hand out.

"I'm Rosalie. Um why were you guys clapping when we walked in?" I asked her. She seemed nice.

"Oh because you stood up to the 3 most popular girls in school. Tanya and Irina are my sisters and Lauren's my cousin. They think they run this school." Kate said with a sigh.

"How did they even become popular?No offense," I asked.

"None taken. And they throw themselves at every guy possible! But I think that's gonna change." She said with a small smile.

"Why's that?" I asked curiously.

"Because no one has ever stood up to them. Plus I saw you and your sisters walking with the new guys. You all looked like cute couples!" She said excitedly.

"Err thanks?I think. But we're not couples. We just met today," I said.

"Well do you believe in love at first sight?" She asked curiously.

"I'm not sure." I said honestly. I don't know if I did. If you asked me before today then I would've automatically said no. But that was before I met Emmett.

***Skip To Lunch***

Finally lunch came! I would get to see Emmett ,Alice and Bella were excited. Even though they had just met Edward and Jasper, they had small crushes that were growing each time they saw each other.

Though we both had the same schedule, I didn't see Emmett because I didn't know where he was during study hall and free period.

Bella had quickly ran into the cafeteria,tripping nearly 3 times. Alice and I followed her and scanned the room for the Cullens. We didn't see them anywhere so we sat down at an empty table.

"So Jasper and Edward?" I asked them with a devilish smirk.

"So Emmett?" Alice replied. I tried not to laugh but when I looked at Bella,she had this dreamy look on her face. I was laughing so hard that I nearly fell out of my chair. After about a minute of waiting, they walked in. I noticed Jasper scanning the room. When his eyes finally landed on us he shoved his brothers and nodded in our direction.

"Kay,guys don't freak but they're coming over," I said to them they automatically began to straighten their clothes and fix their hair. "Geez. Relax!I would expect this from Alice,but not you,Bella," I said. They just shrugged.

**E-Pov:**

Rosalie Hale. What a perfect name for a perfect angel. We had gotten off to a good start in history.

I learnt many things about her like: She has 2 sisters named Bella and Alice, her favourite colour is red, her middle name is Lillian and her dad is a doctor, while her mom is a lawyer.

I was so excited for lunch.I could spend more time with her. My brothers had been going talking non-stop about Alice and Bella. I was happy for them. It meant they had finally found someone to settle down with.

This school has been great so far and I was impatiently waiting for lunch to come. I was beginning to think about my perfect angel when a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Hi! You must be Emmett Cullen. I'm Lauren Mallory," The annoying voice said. I looked at the girl 'Lauren' and almost laughed. This Lauren chick was seriously messed up.

Orange tan, bleached hair, nasally voice and skimpy clothing. Wow! This girl was the definition of slut. I noticed my brothers talking to girls that were equally as slutty as Lauren.

"Hey Lauren. Ah yeah,I'm Emmett. I just moved here." I said going for the polite approach. The bell rang and right now I just wanted to go look for Rosalie.

"Well that's cool. Look it's nearly lunch and I was wondering, if you wanted to hangout in my car," She said in what she hoped was a seductive voice. Um eww. She did not just say that!

"Uh yeah nah. I've already got plans," I said and dashed out f the room with Edward and Jasper following.

"She said she wanted me to hangout-" I started

"In her car-" Jasper said

"At lunch!" Edward finished. The girls we were talking to had to be friends, since they said the exact same thing to all three of us.

"Kay. They were so slutty it hurt my eyes," Jasper said sending us into a round of laughter.

"Yeah!But know we're free of them and I can go see Bella." Edward said dreamily.

"Wow aren't we sappy?And it's only the first day!" I said laughing. They soon joined in but we stopped just in front of the cafeteria doors and moved to the side.

"Look guys, I know i'ts only our first day but I think that Alice is the one." Jasper said seriously.

"I agree but for Bella not Alice," Edward said.

"Yup me too. I'm all for Rosalie," I agreed. We walked into the cafeteria and random girls were waving at us to sit by them. Jasper scanned the room and ,once he found them, he nodded his head at their direction. Edward and I looked over and there they were. Rosalie was saying something to Bella and Alice and once she was done, they instantly started fixing there hair and clothes. We quickly got our food and walked over to them. Jasper sat next to Alice,Edward sat by Bella and I sat next to Rosalie.

"Hey Em!" She smiled.

"Em?So we're on nickname basis now?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Well since you called me Rosie, I can call you Em," She said with a smirk. I just laughed at the playful glint in her eye.

"Hey!It's not nice when people laugh at you!" She said pouting.

"Okay.I'm sorry then," I said and I stopped laughing. I looked around the table and noticed Jasper and Edward in their own conversations with their crushes.

"Hey Rosalie can I ask you a question?" I asked her.

**R-Pov:**

He wants to ask me a question! What do I do? Wait,I'm Rosalie Hale! The queen of the C.C.C Club ( Cool, Calm and Collected). I can handle this.

"Yeah," I said casually.

"Ah. I know I just meet you but I really like you and I was wondering if you want to go out on a date with me?" Emmett asked.

"Okay!I mean. It'll be fun right?" I asked him. He smiled even wider at my answer.

"Yeah it'll be great! Pick you up at 7:00pm tomorrow?" He asked.

"Kay! Here pass me your phone," I asked waiting for his phone. He passed it over and I quickly put my number in it.

"There. Now you have my number." I said then sent myself a message off his phone."And now I have yours," I smiled at him, handing back his phone. "I'll text you my address okay?" I asked him

"Kay!" He said. I wanted to know more about him so I suggested we play: 20 questions.

"I'll ask first," I said. "Favorite colour?"

"Blue," He said "Favorite food?" He asked.

"Um chocolate or pizza," I said.

"Really? But you've got a figure that a model would kill for." he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I've been told. I'm super unhealthy. I eat loads of junk food and the only exercise I do is Gymnastics and Dance." I said. It was all true."Kay my turn to ask. Favorite movie?" I asked

"Grease. Favourite hobbies?" He asked me.

"Shopping,Cars and watching movies," I said.

"Wait did you say cars?" He asked me.

"Yeah! My dad taught me all about them when I was younger. No offense to Bella but her car choice is worser than her clothing choice." I said.

"Hey,I heard that!" Bella said.

"You mean, you picked out the Aston Martin?" He said in a way only boys could.

"Wow. You're such a guy! " I said and slapped his arm.

"And you're such an abusive person," He said, grabbing his arm in mock hurt. I laughed so hard that I didn't even notice the bell ring. I only realized it went,when people started to file out of the cafeteria. I was in the same class as Emmett's so I walked with him and saw Alice and Bella with huge smiles on their faces. I had to talk to them after school.

***Skip to After School***

Today had been the most amazing day of my life. Emmett had asked me out and his brothers did the same,but to my sisters. We were all in pure bliss. Apparently Edward and Jasper are taking them out tomorrow at the same time as me. Alice was talking abot how she had to get herself and Bella ready. We all felt on top of the world! That was until we got home and there in the garage was my Dad's Ferrari and my Mom's Mercedes.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading this and sorry about all the author's the way,the people that they were sitting by were:Bella=Angela,Alice=Jessica and Rosalie=Kate. I think Kate and Jessica are kinda nice so that's why they're not the mean girls. Please review and continue reading. Thanks**

**-Emosett!**


	6. Betrayal!

**A/N:Hey guys! I'm gonna be updating both of my stories YAY!**** I hope you guys enjoy and review! Reviews mean A LOT!**

**Disclaimer:Do I have to do these? They're are just sad reminders of my dreams. It all belongs to S.M (Sigh).**

**R-Pov:**

"Daddy?" I yelled running into the living room,throwing the keys on the table.

"Mom?" Bella and Alice asked from behind me.

"Hey Kitten,"Dad said coming out of the kitchen. I ran up to him and he lifted me up. Yeah, I may have acted like a little girl but he was my dad!

"Hey Rose. Bella! Alice!" Mom said hugging Bella and Alice. I was such a Daddy's girl while Bellla and Alice were Mom's angels. We then swapped parents and I was crushed into a hug by mom. "Soooooo. How are things?" Mom asked .

"They're going just...fine," Bella said dreamily.

"Ohhhh sounds like a boy's involved! Let's go into the living room and talk!" Mom said, ushering us into the living room.

Once we got in there Alice and I sat on the 2 seater sofa while Bella and Mom sat on the "L" couch.

"So who's the lucky guys?" Mom asked ,with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Well my guy has blonde hair,loves history and he's sensitive! His name's Jasper!" Alice nearly yelled.

"Awww how cute!" Mom said.

"My guy is such a gentleman! He has bronze hair, plus he loves books and music! His name is Edward!" Bella said quieter than Alice but still a bit loud.

"That's great honey!" Mom added. I went for a more calm approach.

"Emmett's sweet. I mean, he likes my personality not my looks." I said. They continued talking about their guys, leaving me out. I rolled my eyes and got up. They hadn't even noticed, so I walked to Dad's study and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Dad yelled. I opened the door and took a step in. He swung around and was smiling at me.

"Hey Kitten. What's the matter?" He asked me. I smiled. Dad was always concerned about me even when I was smiling. My dad is Leonardo Hale and, since he's a doctor, he's never home. I get my Violet eyes and figure from him. I get my beauty from him too. My blonde hair is from my mom and so is my pale skin.

"Nothing. Alice and Bella are catching up with Mom and I felt kinda left out," I said sheepishly. I know that sounded selfish but they get all the attention from mom.

"So you came to hang out with your old man huh?" He asked, making me laugh. Dad's only 37 but he acts way older.

"Yeah something like that. But I actually wanted to ask you a question," I said nervously.

"Sure. Ask away," He said. I took a deep breath but carried on.

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

"To spend time with you and your sisters," He said

"No. That isn't all of it, is it?" I asked. He was hiding something and I could feel it.

"Well...Errr ,your Mom and I are getting a divorce," He said. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. A divorce? But everything had been so perfect. They were a power couple and now they were breaking up?

"Why?" I asked, in a disbelieving tone.

"Your Mom got a job transfer to L.A. And she's been having an affair." My dad said, shifting his gaze to the ground.

"What?"I asked.

"Your mother just got a new job partner and they got together and.. You know the rest. I just found out 3 days ago," He said. Anger began to quickly replace hurt.

"Is that all?" I said through clenched teeth. How could she? How could she do that to my father? I was so angry that I probably looked like I could punch someone.

"That's not all of it," Dad continued. "Your mother's new partner has 3 girls of his own,the same age as you and she wants you girls to move to L.A. with her," Dad finished.

"Like hell I will," I said.

"You've got no choice I can't-" Dad started

"NO!I'm not moving with her. She cheated on you so I'm staying with you," I said.

"Always a stubborn one Rosie." Dad said laughing. " But what about your sisters?" He carried on.

"They can go with mom. I don't think they'll want to but if they do I'm still staying," I said.

"If you stay and your sisters go, what will happen?" Dad asked.

"I don't know! But I'm not going with her and that's that!" I yelled storming out. I tried to run up to my room but was stopped by the she-devil herself.

"Rosalie, what's your problem?" Lillian asked me. Yup she is no longer my mother, now she is Lillian to me (her first name). I was so angry that I did the first thing I could think of. I slapped her.

"You! You're my problem!" I yelled storming up the stairs. I ran to my room and slammed my door. I was so thankful my dad had made the walls sound-proof. I began chucking random things at the wall, trying to get my frustration out. I grabbed the picture of my mother ran into my en suite and smashed it on the bathroom tiles, I grabbed the necklace she gave me on my tenth birthday and threw it in the bin. And then I tore up the scrapbook we had been making for several years. I was so angry at her. She was my mother, Bella's and Alice's mother and she just betrayed us! She betrayed dad by cheating on him and then she replaced us! My anger was slowly disappearing, leaving room for the hurt to settle in.

My room was a mess. There was glass all over the ground, picture frames broken and photos, that had been cut up, were also scattered on the ground. I slowly got up from my place on the floor and went to my bed. I was about to lay down until I noticed the huge picture hanging above the bed.

It was taken on Bella's 7th birthday. She was smiling a toothless grin and standing next to her best friend Nikki. Alice had cake all over her face and was feeding Dad some of it too. I was sitting on Mom, she was hugging me from behind and smiling. Even back then we were a picture-perfect family. Throughout the years that picture had become my favorite picture but now it was just the start of bad memories.

"I hate you!" I yelled punching the glass frame of the picture, aiming for Lillian. I pulled my hand back and looked at it. Glass had dug deep into my hand and it was bleeding.

My bedroom door had swung open and dad,Alice and Bella came rushing in. They took in the sight before them and were shocked. I didn't care, I just kept on digging out the glass pieces. You couldn't even see my hands. They were blood red and glass was sticking out of them.

"Rose! Stop!" I heard Alice say but I just kept going. I felt the bed dip down a little and felt strong arms around me.

"Kitten,stop!" My father said calmly. I finally stopped and crumbled into a pile on the bed. I began sobbing and I felt my father grab my hands.

"Alice, get some bandages and antiseptic wipes." Dad ordered her, cradling me in his arms. "Bella go get some painkillers and a glass of water."

"Where is _she_?" I asked him. _She_ meaning Lillian.

"She decided that she would just leave already. Alice and Bella already know what happened and they're staying with us.

I smiled faintly. Alice and Bella came back a minute later. My dad gave me the painkillers first and then started cleaning my hands. Alice and Bella began talking to dad but I didn't hear much because I drifted into a deep sleep.

**Another chapter yay! I hope you enjoyed it and please review!**

**-Em**

**P.S: She fell asleep, she didn't faint kay? Kay!**


	7. Leonardo Hale!

**A/N: Ohmigod! So right now I'm watching tons of videos about the cast and Twilight and I clicked on a random one and it was sooooooo cute! Look up: Kellan Lutz and Nikki Reed talk about Eclipse!**

**Disclaimer:It all belongs to S.M.**

**R-Pov:**

_"Rosie wait! Rosie!" I heard a voice, in my dream yell.__ I couldn't turn back, my body wouldn't let me_.

I woke up, startled. I had no idea what just happened and I couldn't remember anything. I locked at my clock and saw it was 10:00pm. I reached for my phone but not before noticing my hands. They were bandaged up and whenever I moved them they would sting a lot.

All of the previous events came flooding back to me. My parents, the divorce, L.A.

I got up and went downstairs. I went to my Father's study since I didn't know where Bella or Alice were. I carefully knocked on the door and instead of saying "Come in", he opened the door.

"Kitty," He said, pulling me into a hug. "Don't ever do that again!" He said. I looked down.

"Yes Dad," I said and he lifted my chin up.

"Promise?"

"Yes," I said and he hugged me again. "Where are Alice and Bella?" I asked.

"They went to get movies, pizza and all the disgusting junk food you love to eat," He said and I smacked his arm lightly.

"Chocolate is so healthy! I mean, it has milk in it!" I argued.

"Rosie, as a doctor, I know that chocolate is unhealthy." He said and I glared at him.

"Yeah and as a doctor, you also know nothing about great tasting food!" I laughed and he ruffled my hair.

"Oh I bet I could take you somewhere and you would love it!" He challenged.

"Okay," I said.

"Kay, me, you, Alice and Bella. Tomorrow at 7pm," He said.

"Actually, I kinda have a date tomorrow," I said.

"Wow. Date on the first day? Well the next day?" He asked and I nodded. "Is this guy picking you up?" He asked. Oh god, I knew where this was heading.

"Yes, Dad. Aren't you working tomorrow?" I asked him, trying to get him off the subject.

"Nope, got the whole week off. My boss sent me home. He says I'm a work-a-holic." He said.

"You are,"

"Nope! You should see my friend Carlisle. You remember Carlisle right?" I nodded. "Yeah, well he is even worser than me! I still can't see how his wife puts up with him! I mean, does he even go home?" He wondered, I laughed again. "So anyway are you gonna introduce me to him?" I mentally groaned.

"Well, I gues-" I was cut off by the door opening and Bella and Alice stumbled in.

"Hey Rose! We've got movies and pizza!" Alice said.

"Great!" I said, trying to run into the living room, before Dad stopped me.

"Rosalie is going on a date tomorrow right?" He asked. I begged them to say no.

"Yup!" They said and I glared at them.

"Well so are they!" I quickly added.

"Okay! Tomorrow when they come to pick you up, introductions are gonna be made okay?" He said and we all nodded. When we got into the living room we all yelled at each other.

"I'm gonna kill you!"

* * *

**A-Pov:**

Seeing what happened to Rose was terrible. It was just like before. When her boyfriend Royce... I let that thought trail of, it brought, not only her, but Bella and I too much pain. Of course when her puppy died, and when her best friends Kristen and Kellan moved she had cried, but not as much as before. Not as much as last night.

I knew why she would react like that though, I mean she is closer to dad and I would've done the same thing. Even though she was upset, I was happy. Not about Rosalie being miserable but something else.

Jasper had asked me out and I was on cloud-nine. What was even more perfect was that Edward and Emmett had asked out Bella and Rosalie. They had finally found someone and that made them happy which meant I was happy.

"Alice, why are you up so early?" Bella yawned.

"I'm getting your outfit ready for tonight! Oh and your school outfit is already in your bathroom!"

"Why doesn't Rose have to do this?" She groaned.

"Because Rose has awesome fashion sense and Dad made her stay home," I said.

Dad forced Rose to stay home because of her hand. It was either that or she can't go on her date. Bella had already stormed out of the room and I rolled my eyes. She can be so melodramatic.

As soon as we got to school I jumped out. Partly because I wanted to see Jasper and partly because Bella had been moaning about her outfit the whole car ride.

I ran to the silver Volvo and there, leaning against the car was Jasper. Edward was inside the drivers seat, with the door open and Emmett was talking to Jasper. I ran over to Jasper and he smiled at me. I blushed and looked down, while Bella came over. I felt 2 fingers come under my chin and lift it up.

"Don't ever hide your beautiful face," The honey-smooth voice said and my heart melted. I was pretty sure I was as red as a tomato.

"Hey where's Rosalie?" Emmett asked.

"Way to ruin the moment Em!" Jasper said, hitting him on the arm.

"What moment?" He asked, cluelessly. I decided to answer his first question and ignor his second one.

"Rosalie accidentally cut her hand on a broken picture frame," I said. It wasn't the whole truth but it wasn't a total lie. I didn't think Rosalie would want him to know about her mini-meltdown. Emmett frowned for a moment beforer hs face lit up again.

"I'm gonna text her!" He said walking away.

"Let's get to class," Jasper whispered in my ear.

"Okay," I said and for once I was breathless.

**R-Pov:**

I hated staying home, I mean you didn't do anything exciting. Dad was off at the gym and I was home, alone. I decided to text my best friend: Kristen. I had known Kristen since forever, we had been in Pre-K together. My other best friend was Kristen's twin brother: Kellan.

I hadn't seen them in over a year. They had moved to North Dakota but we promised to keep in touch. I hadn't heard anything from Kellan though.

**Bold=Rosalie**

_Italic=Kristen_

**Hey K!**

_Hey Rose, how's Forks?_

**Right now, miserable! Mom and Dad are getting a divorce :( **

_What? I can't believe it! I'm sorry :'(_

**It's not your fault! How's Dakota?**

_It's amazing! I love it here! But it'll be better if you were here._

**Is Dakota amazing because of a boy?**

_Kay fine there is a boy. His name is Rob and he's from the U.K! He's so amazing! We've been going out for a month. There any boys in Forks that you like?_

**Maybe, I met this guy named Emmett but I may still have a tiny crush on Kel.**

_Well I always thought that you and Kellan would make a perfect couple and if you got married we could be sisters! But you should see how Emmett goes!_

**Thanks for the advice! I thought we were already sisters? We have to catch up! I miss you guys soooo much.**

_Yes!Me and Kellan miss you too! Have to go now, the teacher is walking over. Say Hi to Alice and Bella from me. Text you soon xxxxx 3_

**Sorry K! I forgot you actually went to class, unlike Kel! Miss you and see you soon, hopefully! xxxxxxx 3**

I sighed, putting my phone away. I was still alone and thinking about Kristen and Kellan didn't help. I hadn't met Kellan until Freshman year. He had just come back from boarding school.

_*Flashback*_

_"Hey K!" I yelled, walking into my best friend's house._

_"Hey Rose! In the kitchen," I heard her say. I walked into the kitchen and there she was covered in flour._

_"Kris, what are you doing," I laughed._

_"I'm trying to make brownies! As you can see, it's not going very well, " She pouted. "I ordered the pizza, it should be here any minute," _

_"Cool. Umm did you need some help? You kinda look like someone who had a bit too much fun with chalk," I said, doubling over in laughter._

_"Hey! Not funny," She yelled and she started throwing flour at me._

_"Oh it's on!" I yelled. I grabbed a bag of flour and tipped it over her. She gasped and grabbed the different bottles of food coloring, tipping them all over me. This continued for another few minutes before the doorbell stopped us. I looked at her and she was as pale as a ghost. Every inch of her body was white. I, on the other hand, looked like a rainbow threw up on me._

_"I'll get the door," I said. I opened the door, expecting the pizza guy. In front of me stood a tall, blonde guy who looked like he worked at a gym everyday. He had straight hair that was slightly curled and blue eyes. _

_"You're not the pizza guy," I said, blushing._

_"Nope, I'm Kellan and you are?" He asked._

_"Rosalie," I said._

_"Rose, do you need the money- Kellan!" I heard Kristen scream from behind me. I was frozen and was still staring at this Roman God. Kristen on the other hand leaped into the guy's arms._

_"Oh Rose this is Kellan, my twin." Kristen said and I looked at her, in shock. They looked nothing alike, well except for the fact that they were both covered in flour now._

_*Flashback over*_

**Beeeeeeeep!**

I got a fright as my phone went off. I checked it and it was from Emmett. I smiled and opened the text.

**Bold=Emmett  
**_Italics=Rosalie_

**Hey Rosie! Alice told me that you hurt your hand ow! Hope you're still on for our date?xo**

_Yeah totally! Can't wait!_

**That's great! I hope your hand gets better and I hope you threw out that photo!xo**

_Err yeah I did. What did Alice tell you?_

**Just that you cut your hand on a broken photo frame xo**

_Oh cool! I thought she would've exaggerated the story. Ya know? Alice being Alice._

**Yeah I know! I might not of known her for long but I know she's a hyper pixie lol!xo**

_You got that right! Hey what's up with the "xo" thing?_

**Well since you're not here, I thought that would be second best ;)!xo**

_Aww that's sweet! Shouldn't you be in class?_

**Damn it! Thanks for reminding me! See you tonight Rosie xoxoxo**

_Bye Em!_

I put my phone away after that. I had a huge headache coming on so I went upstairs, to take a nap.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLM

I woke up to the sound of voices.

"Rose! We're home," Alice yelled. I could hear her light footsteps on the stairs and she came in carrying bags.

"What's the time?" I asked, lying back down.

"Ummm 5:00," She said and I shot right up.

"Ummm Alice, we only have 2 HOURS to get ready!" I said running to the shower.

"FUDGE!" She said running out.

***Time Skip***

**E-Pov:**

It was 6:59 and I was in my Jeep. I had just pulled into the address Rosalie had given me. I was a bit confused because there were huge gates, blocking my path. I looked around the gates and finally noticed a keypad and a speaker. I pressed a green button and it made a buzzing noise until I heard a melodic voice on the other end.

"Hale manor, this is Rosalie," I heard her say.

"Hey, it's Emmett! Edward and Jasper are behind me and we were wondering if you would open the gates?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. Sorry," She said and the huge, gold gates opened. I got back into my Jeep and I drove in, followed by Jasper in his Hummer and Edward in his Vanquish.

Once I got out of the car, I noticed the house.

It was amazing. It was three-stories with a descending stair case, leading to the double front doors. There were tall beams on both sides of the doors and the whole entire middle floor was glass. It looked like a house that Esme had designed herself.

"Woah," Jasper said, standing next to me.

"This house is amazing," Edward said. I nodded and we slowly walked up to the front doors. The door finally opened, revealing Alice.

"Hey guys, come in," She said. We went inside and it was even more spectacular. There were 2 staircases on either side of the room, leading upstairs. There were french doors on the side that showed an amazing pool .

"Follow me," She said and we all followed her. Bella and Rosalie were talking on the couch but they stood up when we came in. All 3 girls looked amazing.

Alice was wearing a short pink dress with ruffles and white heels, Bella was wearing a strapless blue dress with black ankle-boots and Rosalie. She looked absolutely breathtaking. She was wearing a one-shoulder red dress that hugged her figure and black,strappy stilettos.

"Wow,you girls look amazing!" Edward said, going to Bella's side. Jasper kissed Alice's hand and I went to Rosalie.

"Should we get going then?" I asked her. She tensed up a bit before all three girls went by one another.

"Actually, we wanted to introduce you to someone," Bella said.

"Our Father,"Rosalie said. Edward,Jasper and I exchanged nervous looks before we heard footsteps.

"Dad meet Edward,Emmett and Jasper. Guys meet our Dad," Alice said.

To say I was shocked was an understatement, because there in front of me was Leonardo Hale.

**Hope you enjoyed it! I'm going back to England in 5 days so I'll try and update all of my stories.**

**-Em!**

**P.S: Check out some Twilight interviews! They are seriously "awww-worthy".**


	8. The Date!

**Em-Pov:**

Wow was an understatement. Leonardo Hale? I should've known that he would be Rosalie's dad. I mean violet eyes and their last name? That couldn't have been a coincidence.

"We've met," Leonardo's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and my brothers had the exact same look on their face. Shock.

"But how?" Rosalie asked and I went to her side, sliding my arm around her waist.

"Our dad is Carlisle. A friend of your dads," Edward said, stepping by Bella and Jasper doing the same. I could tell the girls were confused so I decided to add more.

"The first day we came to Forks we stopped in Seattle. Our dad wanted us to meet one of his friends, your dad," I said, motioning to Leonardo. "Well anyway, we met him and only now realized that he was your father," I finished. They instantly got it and laughed.

"Wow," They said in unison.

"Um,dad wanted to talk to you guys, so we'll be in the car," Alice said and Rosalie and Bella nodded. I kisses Rosalie's cheek and Jasper and Edward did the same to Bella and Alice. They walked out of the room and we were left over.

"So..." Jasper said, trying to break the awkwardness.

"So. I'm going to cut to the chase and I'm not going to sugar-coat it," Leonardo said. "Okay. If any of you break my daughter's hearts, I will ring your father and we will each have a turn at re-arranging your organs got it?" He said. All 3 of us nodded and gulped.

"Good, you guys go and have fun on your dates." He smiled. We nodded and went out to the cars.

"Wow, he can be really scary," Jasper said. And we all agreed.

"Yup but you guys heard him. Don't break their hearts," Edward said.

"Psh. It's on! I bet that you'll be the first to break one of their hearts," I said to Edward.

"Nah! I bet it's Jasper," He said.

"I doubt it! It'll be Em. He might actually win something," Jasper grinned and I got him in a headlock before pushing him to his car.

"Where you taking your girls?" I asked them.

"Carnival," They said at the same time. I groaned.

"Are you kidding? We're all taking them to the same place?" I asked and they groaned.

"I've got an idea," Edward said. "Okay so I had 3 places planned out for my date. There was dinner at La Bella Italia in Port Angeles. Then there was a moonlight walk on the beach and finally the Carnival. So instead of spending the whole entire time at the Carnival, we can each take the girls to a different place." Edward said. It was a pretty good idea and I was about to say where I wanted to take Rosalie first but they bet me to it.

"I'll take Alice to the beach," Jasper said.

"Bella and I can go to the Carnival," Edward added.

"Damn it! Fine I'll take Rosalie to dinner," I said and they nodded. "Don't stay out to late," I joked and we all laughed.

**R-Pov:**

After everything was cleared up, Bella, Alice and I went to their cars. There were 3 but I didn't know who's were who's. I knew Edward had an Aston Martin, so Bella went their. But the Jeep and Hummer were harder. I ran to the Hummer and opened the door. There was a baseball bat on the ground so I knew that it wasn't Emmett's car.

"Wrong car!" Alice yelled to me and we switched cars. I jumped into the car and found a teddy bear on the seat.

"Awww," I cooed. My phone went off and I saw it was Alice.

"Hello," I said.

"Hang on, I'll just call Bella," She said. I heard Bella's voice come on.

"Alice what did you want" Bella asked.

"Nothing, I'm just bored," She said.

"And you called me?" Bella asked.

"And Rose!" She added and I laughed. The boys came out and were talking.

"Have fun on your dates! I'm hanging up now!"Bella said

"Yup!" Alice and I agreed before hanging up.

The boys went to their cars and Emmett jumped in.

"You found the teddy bear," He sheepishly said.

"Yup," I said and he started to pull up to the gates.

"Swipe this," I said, giving him a key card. He swiped it and the gates opened.

"What are you listening to?" I asked, turning the stereo on.

_"It threw a wish in the well. Don't ask me I'll never tell."_

"Ah Em, I love this song but why do you have it?" I asked him.

"Oh well... It's so catchy!" He blurted out. I couldn't stop laughing. "Fine, change it to something else," He pouted and I turned it to the next song.

_"I was riding shotgun, with my hair undone, in the front seat of his car." _Emmett was about to change it, when I stopped him.

"Wait,"

_"Our song is the slamming screen doors. Sneaking out late, tapping on your window. When were on the phone and you talk real slow, 'cause it's late and your mama don't know._

_Our song is the way she laughs! The first date, man I didn't kiss her and I should have. And when I got home, 'fore I said amen. Asking god if he could play it again."_

Just as the song finished we pulled up to a restaurant. "La Bella Italia" is what it read. Emmett jumped out and opened the door for me. I jumped out and we walked into the restaurant.

"Hi, how may I help you?" A waitress asked. She was tall, slim but unnatural. Her hair was orange, the same color as her skin and she had at least 5 pounds of makeup on. She also had a low-cut blouse on and a super mini skirt.

"I'm here for dinner," Emmett said as if it was obvious, which it was.

"Okay! Do you have a reservation?" She asked.

"Uh no," Emmett said and I almost slapped him before realizing we were in a restaurant.

"Oh I'm sorry you can't-" The waitress started before Emmett cut her off.

"Oh could you please make an exception? For me?" He said, giving her his best dimpled smile.

"Uhh kay," She said. She led us to a private table and walked away.

"Like putty in my hands," Emmett whispered in my ear and pulling my chair out.

"Yeah if you like orange putty," I hissed. The waitress came over and took our orders, with some not-so-subtle flirting.

"What would you like to drink?" She asked.

"Coke," I said.

"Coke," Emmett agreed.

After dinner we got up and left but not before the annoying waitress came over to us again!

"Hey I'm Brenna. Once you're finished with your little friend here, call me. You'll have a great time," She said, sliding him a piece of paper. HELL NO!

"Listen here you bitch! He is mine! Got it? So you can go take your slutty little butt down to the corner if you want to have a good time, not like they'll be having a good time!" I hissed at her, giving her my death glare. She ran back inside and Emmett had to lift me into his car.

"Have I ever told you that you're really hot when your jealous?" He whispered in my ear.

* * *

Our date had been really fun so far. We had gone on tons of rides at the Carnival and he won me a huge snow-tiger. Right now we were walking down the beach, hand-in-hand. The waves were washing along the beach and the moon was high up in the sky.

"This date has been really fun," I said to Emmett.

"Well it's about to get even better," He said.

"What do you- AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as he picked me up and ran into the water. "EMMETT! I'm not kidding. Put me down!" I screamed.

"Whatever you say!" He said, dropping me in the water. The water was surprisingly warm but it was soaking through my clothes and drenching my hair. I decided to scare Emmett a bit as payback.

I held my breath and stayed under the water, swimming to a deeper bit.

"Rose. Rosalie? ROSALIE! Rosalie, where are you? ROSE!" I heard his voice yell. I decided to mess with him a bit more so I resurfaced, took a little breath and went on my side, floating towards him. "Rose!" I heard him scream. I could hear him running towards me and soon enough, I felt hands around me. I opened my eyes a bit and could see him running to the beach.

"BOO!" I screamed, thrashing in his arms. He dropped me and I landed on my feet. His face was priceless. It was just full of shock and I couldn't stop laughing. "Hah! That-that was so funny!" I choked, in-between laughs.

"Rose! Don't ever do that EVER again," Emmett said, picking me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Only if you promise to never do that again," I said and he nodded. He lifted me back to the beach and put me done, intwining his fingers in mine. We soon got to the Jeep and we sped home, even though we didn't want to go.

"I had a great time," I said to Emmett, as we walked up to the door.

"Well it's about to get even better," He whispered, leaning in. I leant in too, meeting his lips. Even though I hated it when people say that you know when he's the one, I'd have to agree with them. Right now, everything felt right. I threw my arms around his neck and he hugged me.

"Thanks Em," I whispered, pulling out of the hug. This night had been magical.

* * *

After that date everything had been perfect. Mom had moved to to L.A and she occasionally would ring up, I eventually forgave her and everything was forgotten. Dad had been spending more time at home and would only work Weekdays and Sunday. But the best thing that had happened were the Cullens. Emmett and I had been going out for 6 months now, the same with Alice, Jasper, Bella and Edward! This had been the happiest I've ever seen them and that made me happy.

Right now it was spring break. Dad was working so Alice had planned a triple date for us. It was kind of a date and kind of not. We were going to finally meet the boy's parents.

I heard the car beep out to us and Bella, Alice and I ran outside to Jasper's Hummer. Jasper was in the front so Alice rode shotgun, while Bella and I climbed into the back seats.

"Hey Em!" I said, while he kissed my check.

"Hey Rosie," He replied. "You nervous?" He asked and I nodded.

"What if they don't like me?" I asked and he laughed.

"Rosie, I love you, so why do you think they wont like you?" He asked.

"Well, I don't know. Sometimes- wait what did you say?" I asked him.

"Why do you think they wont like you?" He asked, confused.

"No, before that,"

"I love you," He said sheepishly. I was speechless.

"I love you too Em," I whispered, pecking his lips.

"Here we are." I heard Jasper say from the front. I jumped out and looked to the house.

It was breathtaking. The house was painted a soft, white, that was three stories tall. It was tall, rectangular and well-proportioned. It had a deep porch that wrapped around the house.

"This house is amazing," Alice said. And Bella and I nodded. The boys laughed but guided us inside, up the stairs and into the living room. Inside there were 2 people that were standing near the balcony. Actually _"people" _wasn't the right word. Supermodels fitted them better.

The woman was slender, with a soft body and caramel curls. She had the same golden eyes and pale skin as the boys but she was different. Like snow-white, a fairy-tale in the flesh. The man standing next to her was as handsome as a movie-star. He had platinum blonde hair with pale skin and gold eyes. His face was angular. Prominent cheekbones, slender nose and a strong jaw, made up the face of the patriarch of the Cullen's.

"Girls, these are our parents. Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Mom, Dad, this is Bella, Alice and Rosalie Hale.," Edward introduced. They gave us a small hug.

"So these are what Leonardo's daughters have grown up to be. The last time I saw you 3 was when you were 2 years old," Carlisle said.

"Ohmigod! I love your home Mrs Cullen!" Alice bounced.

"Thank you Alice. But please, call me Esme." Esme, said.

"Okay!" Alice said.

"Em! Is that you?" I heard a voice say. It didn't sound familiar. I looked to the stairs and saw where the voice had come from.

"Sharni?" I heard Emmett say.


	9. Seven Minutes In Heaven

**R-Pov:**

Who the hell is Sharni? And why is she hugging MY boyfriend?

I looked to my sisters, who had confused looks on their faces. Their boyfriends just looked shock.

"Edward, Jasper!" This Sharni girl said, hugging them too. I saw Bella tighten her grip on Edward's hand, while Alice just glared at her.

"Sooooo, are you going to introduce us to your friend, Em?" I asked, emphasizing friend. The guys looked around awkwardly before Emmett replied.

"Errr yeah. Guys this is Sharni. Sharni this is Bella, Edward's girlfriend, Alice, Jasper's girlfriend, and Rosalie, my girlfriend," He said. I smirked when he said girlfriend, but she looked shocked.

"Ahh nice to meet you," She said, holding her hand out. I looked her up and down. She was tall and had a model-like figure, but not like mine, like the sickly looking ones with bored expressions. She was also tanned and had brown eyes.

She still had her hand out and I was just staring at her. She awkwardly dropped her hand and Emmett moved to my side.

"Be nice," He whispered.

"How 'bout we give you guys some time alone, to explore the house and catch up. We'll be in the kitchen." Esme said, hugging us again before moving, with Carlisle, to the kitchen.

"So, you're their friend?" Alice asked Sharni. She nodded.

"Oh yeah! We're like best friends!" She said and I glared holes into her back. I didn't like her. There was something about her that was off.

"That's great," Bella said, through clenched teeth. I looked back to Sharni and noticed her staring at Emmett.

"Uh huh," She replied, not taking her eyes off him.

"So guys. Are we just gonna stand here or are you gonna show us around?" I asked the boys. They snapped out of their daze and grabbed our hands.

"I'll take Bella upstairs," Edward said.

"I'll take Alice outside," Jasper added.

"I guess that leaves me to show Rosalie the basement," Emmett said. Firstly, how many floors did they have? And secondly, why would he want to show me the basement?

"Let's go," I said, lacing my fingers with his.

"Mind if I come?" Sharni said.

"Sure," Emmett said and I groaned. "You okay Rosie?" He asked me.

"Just walk," I mumbled and he laughed.

We walked back downstairs and went to a door to the right of the entrance. We walked down the soft, white steps and down into the basement.

"And here's the basement," Emmett said, mocking a tour guide. Now I knew why he wanted to show me the basement. It was awesome!

On one side there were loads of arcade games and a pool table. On the other side war a mini-bar with neon lights all around it. There was also another door that slid open, revealing a huge T.V and theater-styled movie seats.

"This is amazing," I said. Emmett laughed from behind me.

"Emmy! Do you remember when you taught me how to shoot a combo?" Sharni said, holding a pool stick. Wow she was really starting to annoy me, and what's up with the "Emmy"?

"Yeah uh that was fun," Emmett said, scratching the back of his head.

"Maybe you can teach me how to shoot one," I whispered to him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"That will be fun," He said, leaning in. Once again _her _annoying voice cut me off.

"Oh Emmy! I love this movie!" She said. I groaned again.

"Em, I'm gonna go find Bella," I said, trudging up the stairs.

"Okay!" He called out.

***Huge Time Skip***

3 months, 2 weeks and 5 days. That's how long Sharni's been here. How do I know that? Because she's now officially a student at Forks High and she's been hanging out with us.

Whenever Emmett and I plan a date, she just happens to be going to the same place as us and asks if she can hangout with us. I'm seriously getting so annoyed with her.

I know she wants Emmett. Every time the group hangs out, she is always sitting by him.

But the worst part is that they all think she's awesome. Bella loves to talk to her about books, while Alice loves her fashion sense. I even tried to hangout with them but they ditched me for Sharni. I know it's not their fault though. Sharni has this weird manipulation thing about her.

Right now Bella, Alice and I were having a sleepover. Even though we slept in the same house, we still had sleepovers.

Alice had turned the living room into a perfect sleepover scene. There were 3 sleeping bags on air mattresses, that were pushed together. There was a table on the side filled with pizza, chocolate, candy floss, french fries and loads of other things.

"Kay, pick one," Alice said, holding up 2 movies. One was The Conjuring and the other was The Devil Wears Prada.

"That one," Bella and I said, pointing at The Conjuring. Bella was weird like that. She was quiet but loved horror and thriller movies.

"Damn it!" Alice said.

"Sorry 2-1," Bella shrugged. The doorbell rang and I ran to the door. I opened it and the boys were standing there.

"Alice said you were having a slumber party and we ahh...wanted to make sure your airbeds were pumped up," Jasper said. I rolled my eyes.

"Come in." I said. Emmett came up to me and kissed me.

"You look really hot right now," Emmett whispered. I looked at what I was wearing and slapped his arm. I was wearing a white tank-top with plaid pajama shorts and brown slipper-boots. Alice and Bella were wearing the same top as me, except their shorts were blue and pink.

We went into the living room, where they were sitting on the air mattresses.

"Are we gonna start the movie?" Alice asked, I nodded.

"What movie are you watching?" Jasper asked.

"The Conjuring," Alice said, snuggling into Jasper's side.

"I LOVE THAT MOVIE!" The boys yelled. Bella, Alice and I flinched.

"YOU DON'T NEED TO YELL!" Bella scolded. I jumped on the air mattress where Emmett was and grabbed a blanket, jumping underneath. Emmett began to hop under the blanket, before I stopped him.

"Nuh-uh, you are not getting under here!" I said and he groaned.

"But Rosie! I'm cold!" He whined.

"Fine! Go get a blanket from the closet. Go down the left hallway, 3rd door on the right," I said and he ran off. He came back a few minutes later, with a red and white blanket.

"Really Rosie, High School Musical?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Bella was into Zac Efron," I said.

"It's true," Bella stated. Emmett hopped back on the bed and threw half of the blanket on me, climbing under the other half. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me onto him. I was leaning on Emmett's chest, his chin on my head and his arms wrapped around me. Alice turned the movie on, while Bella switched the lights off. She gave us a bowl of popcorn and loads of other candy.

The movie was great. Even though I loved horror movies I would occasionally tuck my head in the crook of Emmett's neck, taking in his spicy scent. When ever a scary part came on, I could hear Alice let out a small shriek, followed by a peal of laughter from Jasper. The end credits started rolling and Bella turned the movie off and played some music.

"So what should we do now?" Edward asked.

"How about 7 minutes in heaven?" Alice asked, bouncing up and down. It was a classic party game but we agreed anyway. We got into a circle on the carpet and was about to start, before a knock on the door interrupted us.

"I'll get it," Emmett said, running to the door. He came back a few seconds with, oh what a surprise, Sharni.

"Hey guys," She said. I glared at her.

"Why are you here?"

"Oh Carlisle and Esme are out for dinner and they told me you guys were here, so I came to see if I could hangout," She said with a smile.

"Okay then," I said, through gritted teeth. She sat down by Emmett, a little too close for my liking.

"What are we playing?" She asked.

"7 minutes in heaven," Edward said and she nodded.

"Okay. Since there is 3 boys and 4 girls, I will pick a girls name out of the hat. If your chosen you can sit out or ask someone else if they want to sit out." Alice said. She reached in and grabbed a pink slip of paper. "Bella! I know you want to sit out, so I want even ask" She said.

I saw Bella and Edward let out a sigh of relief. "Kay. Boys, pick one," She said. Each boy grabbed one and I looked at Emmett. He looked nervous.

"Okay! Now spin the bottle Rose," She said, pointing at the bottle in the middle. I spun it and it landed on Emmett. "Okay Emmett. Who do you have?" She asked. He looked around the room before answering.

"Sharni," He mumbled, though we heard it perfectly. Sharni was practically beaming and I just wanted to rip her head off and- oh I mean, I want to wrap my hands around her neck and squeeze them tightly.  
Emmett stood up and went into the closet and Sharni followed.

"Okay, 7 minutes starting now!" Alice yelled through the door.

I began to get nervous as each minute passed.

_...1 minute..._

_...2 minutes..._

_...3 minutes..._

_...4 minutes..._

_...5 minutes..._

_...6 minutes..._

_...5...4...3...2...1..._

"Time's up guys!" Alice yelled through the door. I waited for them to come out.

At least a minute had passed and I was getting worried. I got up and ran to the door but it was locked.

"Alice, pass me the keys," I said.

"I didn't lock the door, Rose," She said. I began to panic but scanned the room for the keys. On the table with the food, I found the key. I ran back to the door and threw it open. I couldn't believe what was happening.

Emmett and Sharni were on the bed, making out. I knew that this was what was supposed to happen in the game, but they had gone over-time. I heard the others come up behind me, taking in the scene.

"Em?" I called out to him. He didn't respond, he just kept kissing her. "Emmett!" I called a little louder. He still hadn't responded. Tears started to form in my eyes, so I tried one more time.  
"Em, please," I pleaded my voice cracking. This time he looked up, shock written all over my face. He got off the bed, looked at Sharni and then looked back to me. He started to walk over but I looked down, tears spilling on the ground.

I felt a hand come under my chin, tilting my head up.

"Rosie-"

"Don't Em. Don't touch me," I said, pushing his hands off. I turned around and sprinted up to my room. Once I got in there I flopped down on my bed, not even bothering to turn on the light, sobs wracking at my body. I couldn't stop the tears from flowing, or the pain in my chest. It was just too much.

How could he do that to me? With Sharni, of all people. I've been cheated on before but that didn't hurt as much as this. This is the first time I've cried really hard, over a boy.

I was going over all the things I could've done to prevent this, when I heard arguing downstairs.

"Bella get off her! She's not worth it!" I heard Edward say.

"You stupid, slutty, relationship-wrecking bitch!" I heard Bella say. I laughed a little at that, but it still didn't help the tears.

"You need to leave!" Alice said. I couldn't hear Emmett so I presumed he went home. I could her the front door open and close before I heard footsteps coming towards my room. I probably looked like a mess, but I didn't care. I heard a knock on my door. I didn't want to see anyone so I didn't answer.I was hoping they would get the message but they didn't. The door opened and Bella came in.

"Rose! You okay?" She called, into the darkness. I whimpered and that was all the response she needed. "Oh Rose! It's okay!" Bella said, jumping on the bed and hugging me. She turned on the lamp and looked at me. I buried my face into a cushion and curled into a ball.

"It hurts," I said and she stroked my hair.

"Rose, boys are douche bags. Right now it might hurt but it will get better. The question you need to ask yourself is will you forgive him?" Bella re-assured.I heard her go out of the room but felt the bed dip down again.

"Please Rosie." I heard _him _say. I couldn't talk to him yet, so I just curled into an even tight ball and squeezed my eyes shut. "Rosie. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Emmett said. I just lay there, feeling his eyes on me.

"Get out," Was all I managed to say.

"Rosie, please don't do this. I'm sorry. I love you so much, just please don't do this. I'll do anything," He pleaded. I sat up and turned around, my back towards him.

"Anything?" I asked him.

"Anything," He confirmed. I turned around, facing him before answering.

"Stay away from me." I said.

"Please-" He started before I cut him off.

"Just leave Emmett," I said, my voice cracking. He nodded, and hugged me.

"Just think things over, would you?" He whispered and I nodded.

"Goodbye Emmett," I replied.

"This isn't goodbye yet Rosie," He said as he left. I flopped back down on the bed, exhausted from the crying.

I knew it was too good to be true. Love just wasn't meant for me.

I began to fall asleep, but not before sending one last text to someone.

**I need you.**


	10. Emmett's Pov of Chapter 9!

**Hey! Thanks for all the reviews! Special thanks to GrimFWaters, who I'm pretty sure reviews every single chapter. This chapter is for emmett2! It's in Emmett's Pov, because she requested it! If you want something to happen or a different person's Pov, just PM or review!**

**This is a bit random, but I'm sad. Nikki Reed and Paul McDonald just broke up a few days ago! It's so sad! They're so cute but such opposites at the same time.**

** There's only one good thing that could come from this though... Nellan! (Nikki+Kellan!) Even though I love Kellan Lutz to death, I also love on-screen couples. So it would be perfect! Also Peter Facinelli had just gotten a divorce a few months ago, so him and Elizabeth Reaser can go together! Yay!**

**Okay, sorry for such a long author's note. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Does it count if I was the dream in Stephenie Meyer's head? The dream of a sparkling boy and a girl in a meadow? It doesn't? Fudge.**

**E-Pov:**

"Errr, so this is fun," I said, uncertainty coloring my tone.

Sharni and I were in one of the closets in Rosalie's house, playing 7 minutes in Heaven.

I was sitting on a sofa-bed, while Sharni was standing. We had been in here for 2 minutes, (yes I was counting), and I couldn't deny the awkwardness in the air.

"Emmy, you know why I came here," She said. Oh yeah, the crush she had on me.

"Sharni, I'm with Rosalie right now, you know I don't feel the same," I said. It was dark so I could only see her silhouette.

"Emmett! We're only playing a game. We could at least have a little fun with it," She said. I sighed. Might as well get it over and done with. Plus, if I did this she might actually leave me alone.

"Fine, just don't-" I was cut off by a pair of lips. I froze for a moment before realizing that it was just a game.

Sharni started kissing me with more urgency, and I kissed back, but not as desperate. I felt her push me down and I fell back down on the couch. She straddled me and started kissing me, and I kissed back with an equal amount of force. I was starting to enjoy it, so I closed my eyes.

I vaguely heard something but ignored it. I heard it again and saw light, behind my eyelids. I heard a voice, but thinking it was Sharni, I continued, a bit harder though.

"Em please," I froze. I would know that voice anywhere. Rosalie.

I pulled away from Sharni and looked at her, before looking to Rosalie. Pain, anger and hurt flashed across her face, before she looked down. I could see tears, spilling from her eyes, so I walked over to her and tilted her chin up.

"Rosie-"

"Don't Em, don't touch me," My angel said, pushing my hands off of her.

She turned around and sprinted upstairs, while I stood there, frozen.

What have I done?

I heard Rosalie's door slam shut and I just slid down to the floor. My thoughts were all over the place and I didn't notice anything.  
I briefly saw Sharni, coming at of the closet. I could briefly hear the other voices around me, yelling at each other.

"I'm going to kill you Emmett!" Alice shrieked, lunging at me.

"ALICE!" Jasper yelled, grabbing hold of her arms with Edward. Alice calmed down a bit but was still angry and, instead of attempting murder, she yelled at me.

"I can't believe you did that! You're such an idiot! And with Sharni? That slut?" She rambled. Jasper and Edward let go of Alice, but were too distracted to notice what was going on behind them.

"Bella get off of her! She's not worth it!" Edward said, after turning around. I threw my face into my hands.

"You stupid, slutty, relationship-wrecking bitch!" I heard Bella say. I heard one final slap, before Alice cut in.

"You need to leave!" She said. Sharni got up, from the ground, her face covered in red hand-prints, and left without another glance at us.

I looked to the scene in front of me. Bella had risen from the ground, and sprinted upstairs, to Rosalie I presumed. I got up too, and followed her. She stopped me once we got up to the stairs though.

"I should really slap you," She said, crossing her arms. Wow, don't mess with Bella. "Rosalie's my sister, and she's been hurt like this before.  
You need to think of something, and fast. Rosalie's not the type that gets depressed over boys and if she does, I'm gonna kill you.  
She needs someone to protect her, she needs you. But she wont wait for you," Bella warned, before going into Rosalie's room.

I heard her call out to Rosalie, so I sat down at the top of the stairs, giving them some privacy.

I began to think about what I could do.

_Rosalie's not the type that gets depressed over boys and if she does... _I couldn't even think about that. If Rosalie began throwing her life away, because of me? I would never forgive myself.

_She wont wait around for you... _That thought made me shoot up. What if she doesn't wait for me? What if she moves on? I couldn't think about that either.

I needed to do something, and fast. I needed her to forgive me. I needed to protect her. She didn't need me, as much as I needed her.

A few seconds later, Bella came out of Rosalie's room.

"I really hate what you've done to her," Was all Bella said, before pushing past me and going downstairs.

I took a deep breath before silently going into her room and sitting on the bed. Her lamp was the only thing making the room visible, but I could still see her perfectly.

My angel was curled up in a tight ball, her face wet with tears, and her hair, sticking to her face. My heart broke when I saw her.

"Please Rosie." I whispered, she squeezed her eyes shut and went into an even tighter ball.

"Get out," I heard her say. Pain flooded my face but I continued.

"Rosie, please don't do this. I'm sorry. I love you so much, just please don't do this. I'll do anything," I pleaded. She sat up and turned around, her back towards me.

"Anything?" She asked me.

"Anything," I confirmed. Rosalie turned around, facing me before answering.

"Stay away from me." She said.

"Please-" I started before she cut me off.

"Just leave Emmett," She said. I could hear her voice crack, but I nodded, and hugged her.

"Just think things over, would you?" I whispered and I felt her nod.

"Goodbye Emmett," She replied, pulling away from me.

"This isn't goodbye yet Rosie," I said, heading out of her room.

**Short Chapter, I know. This was just for someone who recommended it and I didn't really want to put my other ideas into this chapter. Keep reading! The drama starts in the next chapter!**

**-Emosett!**


	11. Maybe Forever

**A/N:Hey! Thanks for all the reviews! Hope you enjoy and keep reading!**

**R-Pov:**

I woke up the next morning, broken. My heart literally felt like someone had pulled it out. Oh wait, someone had. Emmett.

I hopped off my bed, stretching my muscles, that were stiff from being curled up in a ball all night. I walked downstairs and heard voices talking.

_"What are we gonna do Ali?" _

_"I'm not sure, what if she does something extreme?"_

_"She wont! I know it."_

I rolled my eyes, walking down the stairs. I know my sisters were worried about me, but I wouldn't go to any extremes.

"Hey guys," I said, my voice hoarse. They exchanged a look before replying.

"Rose, are you okay?" Alice asked me.

"I'm fine, don't worry," I said, smiling at them. I could tell they didn't believe me, but they dropped it anyway.

They went into the living room and I went into the kitchen, getting a glass of water. I joined them in the living room and noticed that Edward and Jasper were still there.

"Hey!" I said, sitting on the sofa. The boys gave me worried looks, before waving. They were watching the movie that we didn't pick last night: _The Devil Wears Prada._

After a few minutes of watching the movie, I got up and was making breakfast. I was turning the bacon, when I heard footsteps. I turned to the door and saw Jasper.

"Hey Rosalie," He said.

"Hey, look if Alice sent you in here to talk to-"

"Alice didn't say anything," He re-assured me. I had only known Jasper for 7 months, but he made Alice happy. I could tell he was protective of, not only Alice, but Bella and I too. "I know that Emmett is a huge douche bag, but I also know how sorry he is. I wanted to promise you that, if you want me too, I would happily call our dads, and re-arrange his organs for you," Jasper said.

"It's alright Jasper. Thanks for coming in," I said and he hugged me. "Okay now move! I've got to make breakfast!" I said. He laughed and was leaving, before he stopped again.

"You know I think of you as a sister Rose," He said. I smiled at him, before he left.

"BREAKFAST"S READY!" I yelled, 10 minutes later. They all came rushing in.

"This looks amazing Rose!" Edward said.

"Nothing compared to Bella's cooking though," I said. "I'm gonna go get changed, see you guys in a few?" I asked and they nodded, mouths full with pancakes, eggs and bacon.

I laughed at them, before running upstairs. I had a quick shower, before blow-drying my hair, and putting my vanilla lotion on. I grabbed a white, long sleeved top, dark blue jeans, brown just-below-the-knee boots and a brown leather jacket. I threw my hair in a loose ponytail and flopped down on my bed, turning my laptop on.

_"If I was your boyfriend, I'll never let you go._"

_"I could take you places, you've never been before,"_

I rolled my eyes, for what seemed like the 5th time today. Alice absolutely loved Justin Bieber, so of course she would set his song, for my ring-tone. I checked the caller I.D: _Unknown._

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Rosie?" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Kellan! Ohmygod! Is that really you?"

"The one and only!" I heard him say. I almost melted. Even before he moved, I had, had a huge crush on him, but that was before I met Emmett.

Even saying his name hurt.

"Rosie! What's the matter? You texted me, and trust me, I need you more, than you need me," He said. I bit my lip, trying to stop the tears.

"He cheated on me Kel," I whispered into the phone. I didn't hear anything for at least 2 minutes.

_"Kris! You coming?... Yeah, I've got them from your birthday! Kay you've got half an hour!"_ I heard him say.

"Kel? Kellan? Hello?"

"Oh Rosie! I'm sorry, but I have to go. See you soon," He said, hanging up.

"Okay," I whispered under my breath. I sighed, before getting up and going downstairs.

School was on Monday and I was dreading it. Emmett and I had nearly all of our classes together, and I was planning on avoiding him.

* * *

Monday. Yay.

"Come on Rose!" I heard Alice yell. I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs, into Jasper's Hummer.

"Hey Rose!" Edward said, I waved at him, before clipping my hair back, into a side-braid. Jasper started driving and I noticed one thing: No Emmett.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked, wincing at his name.

"He thought you needed space," Jasper replied. I nodded and went back to staring out the window. We soon pulled up to the school.

"It'll be okay Rose," Edward whispered to me. I nodded and dropped my head.

It was now lunch, and I still hadn't seen Emmett, since I had my other classes. Part of me wanted to see him and part of me didn't.

The rain didn't help my mood either. It had started pouring, after 3rd period.

"Hey Rosalie!" Kate said, as I sat down. I waved to her and continued eating. Edward, Jasper, Alice and Bella, joined a couple of minutes later. They tried to get me into the conversation, but I ignored them most of the time.

My head snapped up as I heard the cafeteria doors open. _He _walked in. His head was hanging down and he looked like a wreck. His clothes were crinkled and his hair was messy. I couldn't tear my eyes away. His head shot up, gold eyes drifting to my violet ones. His eyes were no longer bright and playful. Dull, red and puffy replaced them. His cheeks were tear-stained and his face held pain, and regret. His eyes dropped back to the ground.

He swept past our table, without another glance in our direction. I watched him go past our tables, out of the doors and into the pouring rain.

"Be right back," I mumbled to them. I shot up from the table and followed Emmett outside, pulling my hood over my head.

"Em wait!" I yelled to him, chasing him. He kept walking, as if he hadn't heard me. I caught up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Em." I said, holding a firm grip on his arm. He turned to me, a fierce expression on his face, that softened as he turned to me.

"Rosie," He said, pulling me to his chest. I tensed and pushed him away.

"Not right now Em," I said.

"Rose, please, just-."

"Emmett, I can't think straight. You don't know how much it hurts." I said, cutting him off.

"Yeah I know and-"

"I just need time."

"Rosalie-"

"Em, just stop." I said.

"Please just-" He tried.

"Emmett are you even listening,"

"I am-" He urged.

"You're not," I finished for him.

"Are you serious?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean that you're not even listening to me! I keep trying and trying but you're too stubborn. I give you space and you still don't even acknowledge me. You've built a wall, that no one can tear down, and you're hiding behind it. I'm beginning to wonder why I even bothered. I gave you time and you still don't know? Just stay it, you don't need to lead me on!" Emmett said, angrily.

"You don't mean that," I said, mentally begging him to say no.

"Maybe I do. I mean, you're leading me on, aren't you?" He asked.

"No-" I said, before he cut me off.

"Just stop. You know I thought that I needed you to forgive me. So we could get back together, but I was wrong. I don't need you in my life, you're just not... good for me,"

"I'm not... good for you?" I whispered.

"I'm sorry Rosie. But it's never gonna be how it was," He said. I couldn't believe it. I was supposed to forgive him, not the other way around.

"But I-I love you," I stuttered. A huge lump was forming in my throat and the rain, was camouflaging my tears.

"I know," Was his response. And with that Emmett Cullen walked away from me. For maybe forever.


	12. Don't Slip Away

**A/N:Heeeeey! Thanks for all the reviews! They inspire me to write and update faster! Keep reading, enjoy and review!**

**Oh and you guys might want to read Chapter 7 again, especially Alice's POV. I kinda modified something so this chapter would fit. Thanks again! (Oh and Chapter 7 will connect more with this chapter and the future chapters. It doesn't really connect with all the other chapters).**

**-Emosett**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Boyfriend" By Justin Bieber, and as for Twilight? I will get them someday! But she still owns them. {Stepheie Meyer}  
**

**R-Pov:**

Once again the tears wouldn't stop.

As soon as I had gotten home, I went straight to my room, ignoring the worry pleas from my sisters. I went back into the same position I had been in, several days ago. A curled up heap.

The tears weren't only used to express my pain, they were also reminders of what he said.

_"You're just not... good for me," _

I was slightly confused at that. _Was I not good enough? Or was I not good for him? _

I cried for a bit more, feeling even more pathetic. I then got up and took a quick shower, falling asleep after I got into bed.

I got downstairs and was surprised at who was downstairs.

"Dad?"

He turned around, smiling. "Hey Rose!"

"No work?" I assumed.

"I was called in yesterday, so my boss said I could have the day off! Where's Ali and Bells?" He asked.

"School remember?"

"Oh yeah, that prison," He mumbled before continuing. "Anyway, how is school?"

"Meh, it's alright," I shrugged.

"Yeah and why aren't you there?" He asked.

"Dad I've been to school everyday these past semesters. One day's not gonna hurt!" I reasoned.

"Fine," He said, giving in. "How's Emmett?" I winced at his name, trying to hide it but failing. "What did he do?" Dad asked in a firm voice, turning into an over-protective dad.

"N-nothing," I stuttered.

"Tell me." He firmly said.

"He-he cheated on me," I whispered, dropping my head. A heard a sharp intake of breath and looked to my dad. His jaw was clenched and his fists were balled up. "Don't kill him," I added quickly. "Please?"

"Fine." He glared. "Hey, why don't we go out today? I mean, I still haven't taken you out," He suggested. I nodded, going upstairs to change.

* * *

Today had been fun. Dad had taken me out shopping for clothes, shoes and basically anything I wanted. It did get annoying when people would ask for dad's autograph, thinking he was related to Leonardo DiCaprio, despite the first name.

This day had really gotten my mind of Emmett.

After we shopped for 4 hours, we headed home. One of the doctors had gotten sick, so dad got paged, calling him into work.

"Thanks Dad," I said, as I hopped out of his car and putting my umbrella up. Yup, it was still pouring.

"No problem Rosie. Just don't forget to give Alice and Bella their gifts, and ease up on the chocolate," He said playfully, while I pouted.

"Love you daddy," I said.

"Love you too sweetie," He said, speeding off. I went inside, dumping all of the bags by the door. Nobody was home yet and I was getting bored. I grabbed the bags again and took them to my room. I put Bella's and Alice's gifts on their beds, before going back downstairs.

I jumped on the couch. The house was so quiet, leaving me to think about Emmett. His words were echoing in my head, making silent tear-tracks run down my face.

I had been sitting there for a good 10 minutes before the doorbell went. I checked the time. It could be Alice and Bella, but they would've walked right in.

I wiped my face and got up. I walked to the door, opening it and gasping at who it was.

**Em****-Pov:**

"You irresponsible little JERK! How dare you say that to her. She's not good for you huh? It's the other way around actually. You don't know what might've happened why we were at school. What if she ran away? Or KILLED HERSELF? What does your ego have to say about that?" Bella screamed. Edward tried to calm her down, it wasn't working though.

"Em, you're such a bastard. I should kill you! Oh wait, that'll just make her sad, AGAIN! And why is she sad? Oh yeah, because of YOU!"She continued. I flinched away from her, concentrating on the road.

Edward, Bella and I were in my Jeep, driving to Bella's house. Jasper and Alice were in the Hummer.

After I had spoken to Rosalie yesterday, I went home, regretting every word I said to her. I had planned to apologize to her, make her forgive me, but when she didn't show up, to school, my worry levels increased.  
At lunch, I finally got the guts to go up to Alice and ask if I could come over, to see Rosalie. Of course Bella had to be there though. But after 10 slaps, a huge lecture and tons of cussing, she had finally allowed me to see her.

I was nervous though. What I said to Rosalie was just plain stupid. Bella was right though, I didn't deserve Rosalie. She was too good for me. But she did surprise me. I had known Rosalie for being fierce and powerful. But as soon as I had said what I said, she immediately began doubting and degrading herself. It was comforting to know that _my _Rosie needed protecting, protecting from her weakness. The bad side to it, was that her weakness was me.

We soon pulled up to the familiar gold gates.

"Bella can you open them?" I asked her. She glared at me but swiped her card, opening the gates. We parked into a spot, followed by Jasper and Alice. I took a few deep breaths, calming myself a bit. Bella had hoped out, but I could feel her glare on me, and when I turned around the glare was back in place.

I saw Alice, Bella, Jasper and Edward go inside and I got out, following them to the door and inside.

"Rose! We're home!" Alice yelled. I looked around, not seeing Rosalie anywhere.

"Uh, maybe she's in the living room?" I hesitantly said. Bella pushed past me, going into the kitchen.

"You look. I'll be in the kitchen," She said. I nodded and went into the living room. I was shocked at the sight I saw.

Rosalie was standing in the middle of the living room. A tall blonde guy had his arms wrapped around her, her head in the crook of his neck and his hands smoothing her hair down. I could her her sobs and his comforting words.

"I'm n-not go-good enough," I heard her sob. My heart wrenched in pain.

"He's wrong Rosie. You're perfect," I heard the blonde guy say. My anger surfaced, and I stormed over to the pair. I pulled the guy away from her.

"Who the hell are you?" I angrily yelled at him. He looked at me, shocked before anger filled his eyes.

"You!" He yelled, I stepped back, confused. " You're the one that made her cry. You're the one who cheated on her! You're the one who made her feel like she's not good enough!" The guy yelled. I was confused. Who was this guy?

"What the hell are y-" I was cut off by something hitting my jaw. I staggered back, only now realizing he had punched me. I ran up to him, swinging at his nose. It made contact but he stayed on his feet. I tackled him to the ground and began punching him.

"Emmett! Get off of him!" I heard Rosalie yell. "Emmett!" she yelled, attempting to get me off of him.

"Kellan?" I heard Bella say as she came in.

"Emmett!" I heard Jasper and Edward say. They grabbed my arms and I struggled against them. They finally let go of me. I turned back to the scene and saw Rosalie helping the blonde guy up. She was shooting pained, desperate looks at me. I could see her mentally arguing with herself, over whether to go over to me or stay.

"Kel! Are you okay?" She asked, turning back to the blonde guy. He nodded and she wiped his face with a tissue.

"Kellan! Are you okay?" Alice yelled, running to the guy.

"Hey Little P!" Kellan, or whatever his name was, said.

"Uh not to interrupt anything. But who are you?" Jasper said. I looked at the guy. Blonde hair, blue eyes and a build like mine: Tall and strong. He had features that were similar to mine, but they were more... intense.

"This is Kellan," Bella said.

"Why is he here? And why was he hugging _my _Angel?" I seethed. Rosalie's eyes snapped to mine, but hers were filled with hate and regret.

"I am NOT yours. And he has every right to be here! More than you," Rosalie said, voice filled with hate. She walked outside, while this Kellan guy stayed.

Ouch, that stung. But I guess I deserved it.

"Dude. I'm not gonna hit you," He said, noticing when I flinched away. "But I will if you ever hurt her again. She's special and I don't want to see her get hurt again. I'm not letting you anywhere near her. Not until she tells me to." This Kellan guy said. My eyes lit up in jealousy, as he walked out.

"Who the hell does he think he is?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Her best friend," Bella said, simply, leaving with Edward, upstairs.

_Her best friend? _I thought. Rosalie had never mentioned anything about him.

"Em, I think we need to talk," Alice said, walking over to me and ushering me into a seat. She went out and came back with an ice pack.

"Thanks," I said to her. "What are we talking about?"

"Em, it's pretty obvious. Rosalie," Alice said, shooting Jasper a look.

"Oh,"

"There's some things you don't know about her. Some things she wont show. Do you understand?" Alice asked and I nodded. "One of those things left her... broken. She... She has trust issues because of it. It damaged her so much and I-I just don't want her to ever be like that again..." Alice said. Her eyes were tearing up and Jasper was comforting her.

"What... what happened to her?" I was almost afraid to ask. Mostly afraid of the answer.

"I-I can't tell you. You have to ask her," Alice said. Her and Jasper got up and I was left alone.

**R-Pov:**

What was wrong with me? I hadn't cried this much since... _that night. _

"Rosie?" I heard Kellan say. I was sitting on the porch swing, my legs up and crossed. My head was down, staring at my manicure hands, sitting in my lap. I felt the swing shift, and arms around me. "Rosie, I'm sorry-" Kellan began to say before I cut him off.

"Just stop. Why are _you _sorry? No, why _should _you be sorry? It's not your fault! What Emmett said the other day was true. I'm not good enough, so why did you come here and try to prove me wrong? You can't keep being my knight in shining armor Kel. I can't keep relying on you. You... you can't, so you... just... please.. stop." I finished, breathless.

I felt pathetic. I felt like I was spiraling back down into the black hole I had just come out of. It felt surreal, like Emmett was the only thing holding me up, the only thing holding me to the ground. I felt like I would disappear, if I didn't have him. I squeezed my eyes shut, willing the pain to go away.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale! I never want those words to come out of your mouth ever again! You are worth so much more. Just please, please don't slip away."

I opened my eyes and in that one moment I thought it was _him..._ Emmett. But once again I was brought back to reality as I saw the bright blue eyes, not the liquid gold ones, I had come to love. And somehow it didn't match.

Gold & Violet.

_Him and Me._


End file.
